A Monster and a Demon
by MiriamTodd321
Summary: When Saya Kisaragi catches up to Fumito, she finally thinks it over and she has won. At least until he presses a button, ripping a whole in space and time and transporting them to Victorian Era England, along with all his monsters. Now she must join forces with Ciel and Sebastian if she ever hopes to return to her time. Pairing in the future(maybe)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or Blood-C

Saya glared at the blonde man standing across from her, the same annoying smile plastered on his face as usual. She unsheathed her sword, the blade glistening in the afternoon sun, and pointed it at him.

"Fumito…" She murmured, narrowing her eyes.

"Ah, Saya. I'm pleasantly surprised to see that you remember me." He said cheerfully, cocking his head to the side. "I was worried that bullet would have taken all your wonderful memories of me."

She scowled, running at at him suddenly. A loud sound from behind her made her whirl around, blade upright in a defensive position. The large claw of a furukimono struck her, sending her flying backwards past Fumito. The man stepped aside as the demon rushed at her again, mouth gaping open to reveal rows upon rows of pointed teeth. Saya thrust her sword into the ground, throwing herself into the air at the last minute to avoid the strike. The demon hissed, it's nine eyes searching for his prey. The point of his sword emerging through one of his eyes answered his question. A resounding squeal split the air as the girl climbed off of the carcass, flicking the blood off of her blade.

"You knew that wouldn't stop me." She growled, her blood red eyes turning on Fumito.

He chuckled. "Of course not. But…you are rather hungry now, are you not?" He asked, seeing her grit her teeth. "The smell of their blood in the air…enough to make your mouth water, huh?"

Saya ran at him again, not surprised when several furikimonos surrounded her before she could reach them. She cut through them easily, the scent of blood filling the air. The numbers increased steadily, never slowing in their assault. The girl panted, the furukimonos all dead for now. The blonde man watched her, the smile still visible on his face.

"If you wish to eat, then eat." He said quietly.

She wiped off her face with the back of her hand, before raising the hand to her lips, licking the blood off. "This will suffice."

"If you say so. Why not just give in to the temptation?" Saya shrugged. "Afraid of letting me see the unladylike side of you?"

He waved a hand, furukimonos appearing once more. She flicked the sword, blood mixing with that on the ground. "These cannot protect you."

"Maybe not." Fumito pulled out a small controller, holding it between two fingers. "But this will."

Saya jumped into the air, the blade racing for him. He pressed the button. Time froze, everything in the area stopping. The Shrovetide glared down at him, aggravated by the smile on his face. She frowned, watching as the furukimono started to dissolve, followed by Fumito. "See later Saya-chan. Or should I say, earlier."

"What are you-" Her question was cut short as the world before her went black, a strong suction pulling her down.

-19th century London

"Sebastian, Phantomhive Manor will have a visitor from America later today." Ciel muttered, his cane tapping along in front of him as he walked. "We must be back at the manor by dinner time."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied, bowing slightly. The boy tsked slightly, continuing forward.

"Also, about dinner." Ciel turned to face him, frowning. "Please make sure that this time there are no burnt foods."

Sebastian chuckled, covering it up with a cough. "Of course my lord." He murmured.

Ciel huffed, pausing as the two noticed a commotion up ahead. Civilians ran past them, screaming loudly as they shoved past. Frowning, he sped up his pace slightly, stepping back as blood splattered across his face. A large monster raged above him, a man caught between the many pointed rows of teeth. Its many eyes scoured the crowd for prey, it's gaze landing on the bluenette. Sebastian pulled him back as it lunged for him, leaping out of the monsters reach.

"My lord, what is your wish? He asked, smiling at him. Ciel rolled his eyes as they landed several meters away. The monster roared, reaching for another civilian.

"I want that thing dead." He grumbled, wiping the blood off of his face.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian set him down, raising an eyebrow.

The young boy turned towards the demon raging the street. "That is an-"

Suddenly, something appeared in the sky above the monster, falling towards it at a rapid speed.

"What is that?" Ciel murmured, watching it get closer and closer to it's apparent target.

The butler narrowed his eyes slightly. "It's…a girl my lord."

Ciel turned to stare at his butler, before back at the scene before them. "Get me closer."

The butler nodded, picking him up and leaping to the top of one of the stores. The bluenette stared as a raven haired girl in strange garb landed on top of the monster, unsheathing a large sword. The girl stabbed it in the head, dragging the blade across it's head as she dropped to the ground. The creature shrieked, an unearthly sound piercing the air as she run underneath it's stomach, slicing upwards. The creature gave on last squeal before falling over, it's lifeless body hitting the ground with a sickening crunch. The girl flicked the blood off the sword, ignoring the stares of the few civilians remaining. Ciel frowned as the girl turned her gaze on him; red eyes with cat-like black pupils staring into him as she returned the sword to its scabbard.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, narrowing his eyes. The girl tsked, jumping over the body of the dead creature before running away, disappearing around the buildings. Ciel huffed, watching as the body of the creature dissolved into the ground along with it's blood, erasing the incident.

"Sebastian, what happened?" The bluenette asked, starting to walk again.

"I don't know my lord." The butler replied, glancing off in the direction the girl had run off in. "The girl is not like me. However, she certainly isn't human."

"How descriptive." Ciel climbed into the carriage they had stopped by, resting his hands on the cane.

"Are we going after her?" Sebastian asked, climbing into the driver's seat.

The young boy shook his head. "Not now, the meeting is more important." He replied, sighing. "But tomorrow you are going to find out everything you can on that girl."

The raven chuckled, flicking the reins. "Yes, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

She ran, ignoring the strange looks from civilians as she passed by, intent only on escaping. _That presence… _The strange man that stood behind the boy was certainly different than a normal human and yet…he certainly wasn't an Old One. He didn't have the same smell; the tangy smell of iron permeating the air around their demonic flesh was enticing, and easily alerted her to their presence. However, he smelled like…almost like a human. His scent was sweeter somehow…enticing. Saya shook her head, leaping to the tree tops as she continued forward. The scent of a furukimono ahead beckoned to her, calling for her to feed her hunger.

"Someone save her!" A prostitute's shriek split the night, cowering in fear at the monster before her. The furukimono hissed, it's tongue flicking above the woman in it's claws. It growled once more, before biting down. An unearthly howl followed as she thrust the blade upwards, piercing the inside of it's mouth. The monster dropped the prostitute, throwing its head to and fro as it tried unsuccessfully to dislodge her. Saya pulled the sword out, diving inside it's mouth and stabbing. A scream echoed inside as she continued down his throat, stopped her self before she entered it's belly and stabbing out through it's neck spattering blood on the cobblestones as she cut her way out. It keeled over, giving it's last dying shriek up to the sky. Saya stepped out of it's carcass, bending down beside it.

"So…hungry…" She muttered, staring at it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten. Saya leaned closer, freezing in her tracks when she heard a gasp. The prostitutes were still there, staring at her in horror.

"D-Demon!" One of them shouted, scared by her eyes.

"P-P-Please, don't hurt us!" The other shrieked, shaking visibly. The raven haired girl stood once more, glancing at the two women before running off, not slowing till she found shelter. Stopping at a citadel, she walked in quietly, crawling under one of the pews. She closed her eyes warily, holding her stomach as she slipped into sleep.

"I can smell her." The butler chuckled to himself as he leaped across buildings casually as if this was nothing more than a morning outing for him. "She has the smell of blood…and the smell of guimauve if I'm not mistaken." He noted, dropping to the ground near a brothel. A woman gasped, hiding herself around the corner slightly. 'As if I didn't know she was there.' He turned, pasting a smile on his face as he approached.

"Good morning miss." She blushed, staring at him with wide eyes. "I wonder, have you seen anything strange around her? In particular, a girl?"

She nodded quickly, before pushing and shaking her head. "I didn't….but Elizabeth and Victoria said that a demon girl saved them last night." She said, glancing around. "They said there was a monster or something…"

Sebastian held back a smirk, placing a hand on his chest and bowing.

"Thank you for the information." He winked, before leaping up and out of her vision. "I can smell her near…what do you know?" He smirked, starting to jog once more. "Near a church of all places."

_'Sebastian, I want you to find that girl, and bring her to me" The raven chuckled, nodding at the small boy._

_"Of course, my lord." He cocked his head to the side. "Any further instructions?"_

_Ciel tasked. "Make sure she's alive."_

_Sebastian nodded, smirking to himself. "Yes, my lord."_

The butler chuckled as he thought about his masters' earlier words. "He had told me to find out information on her just yesterday…but this morning he says to go find her. How impatient." He stopped in front of the church, closing his eyes. A crash followed by a shriek could be heard coming from behind the building, peaking his interest. He walked around, smiling at the sight before him.

Saya panted, near the end of her strength as she stared at the body before her. All she needs was a mouthful…just enough blood to get her strength up so she could get away from this…place. It wasn't Japan. The architecture looked similar to the pictures she had seen in her history book of Victorian Era England. _But that's impossible. The Victorian Era was more than 150 years ago…unless Fumito found a way to go back in time!_ Pain shot through her head, her inner being shouting for her to stop thinking and start eating. Dipping her hands into the blood, she raised it to her lips…and stopped.

"What do you want?" She muttered, turning to scowl at the man from yesterday. He smiled, shrugging.

"I want you of course." He stepped closer, watching as she dropped the blood pooled in her hands and stood up, simultaneously unsheathing her sword.

She growled, stepping into a defensive position. "Step back, whatever you are."

He sighed, resting his chin in his hands in a mock sad attitude. "Unfortunately, my master requires your presence." He walked forward a few steps, before rushing at her. The girl sliced upwards, catching him across his chest as she leapt backwards. Blood splurged outwards, mixing with that the red on the ground.

He slowed, dropping to his knees on the ground.

"I have you now, furukimono!" She wiped the blood off of her blade, licking it off her fingers. "This is just enough to-"

"To what dear?" Sebastian stood up brushing himself off. The Shrovetide gasped, covering her mouth as she staggered backwards, her sword dropping from her limp grasp. "Look, you ruined my shirt given to me by the Phantomhive Estate."

"Y-You…what have you done to me?" Saya hissed, swaying at her feet.

The butler chuckled. "You did it to yourself. Anyone knows better than to drink a demons' blood." He muttered. "It just makes you that much hungrier."

"You…damn you…" Her eyes closed reluctantly as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Sebastian caught her as she fell, lifting her up easily. "Well, that was surprisingly simple." He bent down to pick up her up, walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel stared at the girl, a frown etched into his countenance as he cautiously opened one eyelid then the other, before stepping back with a sigh.

"What is she?" He asked, turning to look at his butler. The demon smiled, walking to his side to examine the girl as well.

"She's a monster of course." Sebastian explained patiently. "A monster that kills humans and other monsters known as the Old Ones." The bluenette scowled up at the raven, irked by his bright smile.

"If she actually kills humans, why hasn't she killed any yet?" He muttered, remembering the bloody fight that had ensued yesterday. If she had wanted to kill humans, there were plenty around.

Sebastian shook his head. "That, I do not know." He replied. "However, I do know that she is starting to wake up." He pointed to Saya as she twitched visibly before sitting up, her eyes still closed. The two watched fascinated as her eyes opened slowly, the iris flitting about unfocused till they landed on the two of them, her gaze suddenly hardening as her gray eyes went almost black.

"Why am I here?" She hissed, glaring at them.

"I have need of your services." Ciel crossed his arms as he locked eyes with the creature, staring at her unwaveringly. If there was one thing he had learned, it was to never show fear to something that could kill you. Especially if you wanted to have it.

"Services?" The monster cocked an eyebrow, her gaze flicking to the butler behind him. "You have servants for that. Why do you require mine?"

"There is a place I want to investigate." The boy replied, shrugging. A place he'd been interesting in for sometime now. "And I need some assistance with the infiltration and...what may follow."

The raven haired girl frowned. "What's in it for me?" She asked, glancing up at the apparatus feeding blood into her and removing the tube from her arm, tossing the needle aside. "I have my own priorities."

Curl smirked. "One, you won't stand out as much; you'll be employed by the PhantomHive Manor as your alibi." He murmured. "For another, you can stay rather comfortably...or you can sleep in a church." Sebastian chuckled slightly at this. "Lastly, I will be willing to assist you in your priorities. PhantomHive is a word that guarantees authority."

The girl stared past them, sniffing slightly. Her eyes narrowed, but she turned her attention back to them.

"I will assist you for a time, but don't forget: I have my own prey to deal with." She murmured, a dark look settling on her countenance.

The bluenette nodded. "Of course." He cleared his throat gesturing to the butler at his side. "This is Sebastian; he'll be around if you have questions."

"And your name is?" She said bluntly, raising an eyebrow.

"Ciel PhantomHive." He tilted his head to the side. "And yours?"

"Saya." She climbed out of the bed, walking over to stare down at him. "Saya Kisaragi."

"So...that's the new girl huh? Saya Kisaragi?" Baldroy stared as the pig-tailed fingered the frilly hem of her maid dress. The red haired maid beside him nodded, adjusting her glasses.

"She's really cute!" She exclaimed, watching the other girl. Saya was talking to Sebastian about dinner...but to her it seemed like a scene right out of a shoujo manga! Both of them staring into each others eyes, silently pledging their eternal-

"Mey-Rin, Baldroy, come assist Saya with dinner." The butler called out, startling them out of their thought. They nodded, rushing over to the girl's side as they started preparing the dish. Any attempts to goad Saya into a conversation were met with simple answers, if she answered at all that is. Dinner was finished after a short time, and the servants gathered in the kitchen to eat.

"So Saya, have you met Finnian and Tanaka?" Mey-Rin asked, smiling brightly at Saya, who shook her head.

"This is Tanaka!" She pointed at the old man who chuckled, taking a sip of his tea. "And this is Finni!" The boy blushed as her gaze turned at him, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Now then, introduce yourself!"

"Introduce myself?" She repeated, staring at them. "What do you want to know?"

The groups exchanged glances, silently wondering where this was going.

"How about where you live, and how you got hired and such?" Baldroy said, grinning. The raven pulled a slight face, but nodded.

"My mother owes the Manor a debt: she's not well, so I'm working in her stead." She murmured, echoing the story the heir of PhantomHive had given her. "I live in...Edinburgh."

"Edinburgh? You don't have an accent." Baldroy muttered, frowning at the girl.

"My family is from Japan." Saya turned to look at him, locking eyes with him. He tsked, chomping on his cigar.

"You're a Jap then? Speak some Japanese for me." He said, gesturing with his fork. "I've picked up a few phrases here and there."

The monster internally smirked, noting the hidden challenge. "Okay then. '_Hello, I'm Saya Kisaragi from Hokkaido, but not really. I'm a horrible monster who wants to eat humans, but you wouldn't know that, would you?_'" She stared at him, waiting for his reply.

Baldroy coughed, turning away. "I...don't know that much Japanese." He muttered, huffing.

"Not a surprise." She stood up, taking her plate as she walked towards the kitchen. "You don't know much of anything it seems."

Saya swallowed anxiously, trying to give the butler her attention as he talked about the mission. The raven really wasn't comfortable being in the same room with the...whatever he was. 'He's not human...what is he?' She thought, staring at him.

"Saya...are you listening to me?" The girl nodded, turning her attention back to the tall butler. He nodded, picking up the paper again.

"Basically, Master DuFont is a major person in the world of human trafficking. He especially likes the young girls and boys. However, we believe that there is a much bigger problem behind it." He folded up the paper, placing it in his pocket. "Now, what is your job?"

The girl blinked, trying to get over the information. "Later today, I'm going to get a job in a poor district, where they will eventually strike. I'm going to let myself be taken so you guys can track me to the warehouse where the unsold humans are." She said, giving him a look. He nodded, the usual smile still on his face.

"So you were listening after all. I thought you too busy looking at me." She scowled, making him chuckle. "So, are you going to ask your questions?"

"...what are you?" The girle rested her chin on her palm, watching him. "You're not an Old One. You're not like me. And you're certainly not human."

"My dear, I'm simply one hell of a butler." He replied cheerfully. "But enough about me. We have to work on you. You're entirely too miserable looking to be able to able to pass inspection and be kidnapped."

The raven shrugged, turning to look out the window. "Just get me some strong drugs...I'll take care of the rest. And make sure they are really strong."

He raised an eyebrow, but merely nodded and walked out the room. Saya's gaze fell on the door, a spark of red lighting up her eyes. That butler…she wanted to have a taste of him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight streamed through the window, making Ciel pull the covers further over his face. The fluttering of curtains indicated another person in the room, the only person who would be in here without permission. "Good morning, my lord. The big day is here." The butler laid his clothes on a nearby chair, watching as the bluenette got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Very good. And is she ready to go?" Ciel asked, starting to get dressed.

Sebastian shook his head. "She has not emerged from her room as of yet." He replied. The child narrowed his eyes, standing up and storming towards the door.

"I remember telling that girl 7:30 in the morning. Does she not know how to tell time?" He grumbled to himself.

"My lord, Japan is in a different time zone than England is." Sebastian murmured, following the boy. "She probably trying to get used to the different time."

Ciel looked over his shoulder at the butler, stopping in front of the girl's door. "Nevertheless, we need her to be punctual for this to work." He rapped loudly on the door, before taking a few cautionary steps back. A loud thud could be heard on the other side of the door, followed by a shriek and several unrecognizable words. The two males exchanged looks as the sounds continued, the rattling of the door knob finally drawing their attention.

"Um...hello?" She murmured, a questioning look on her face. "Who are you two?"

Sebastian sighed as he watched his young master, the blue haired boy on the verge of screaming. 'This is quite the predicament. It appears she doesn't remember us.' He thought, watching as Ciel grabbed Saya by her arms and yank her down to his level, glaring at the raven.

"I don't have times for your games! Do you or do you not remember your mission?!" The 12-year-old snapped, his blue eyes boring into her grey ones. She swallowed nervously, before shaking her head. He let go of her, stomping into the room with an angry expression.

"I can't believe this! Just when she agrees to give me what I want, that woman conveniently forgets everything!" He yelled. The butler walked past both of them, standing by the window.

"My lord, what will you do now?" He asked calmly, turning to look at him.

Ciel hissed, narrowing his eyes. "I don't know. I don't even know why she suddenly forgot."

"Probably from the drugs I gave her." Sebastian murmured, sighing.

"The what?! What the hell kind of drugs did you give her?"

"The most potent form of opium I had on hand."

"You gave her opium?! Have you completely lost it Sebastian? She was unstable enough as it was, but you decided to make it worse with opium!"

"My lord, she requested them herself. I'm sure she knew what would happen."

"That is not the point!"

"Ciel-"

"Wait!" Both turned to look at Saya as she pressed her fingers together, looking incredibly sheepish. "One of you is named Ciel right?"

The bluenette raised an eyebrow, nodding slightly. "That'd be me."

"There is a letter addressed to you." She pointed beside her bed, to the envelope on the table. Ciel immediately grabbed it and practically ripped it open, unfolding the letter to read it. Sebastian peered over his shoulder reading over his shoulder.

_Lord PhantomHive,_

_The Saya you see before you will not remember anything I heard or did, she's only remembers her time as a schoolgirl. Please explain everything to her again. You said you needed someone who could pass as cheerful, so there you go. If the demons show up again or she becomes unconscious, I'll go back to normal, so please have a dose of heavy drugs to give me afterwards. If I need to communicate with you, this Saya will give you a letter from me. That is all._

_Saya Kisaragi_

The boy's hands shook, practically twitching with anger. "This girl….She went ahead and did this without even telling me!"

"We should try and give her the talk again my lord. In case we still want to go through with the plan." Sebastian put in quickly, his gaze flicking to the nervous raven haired girl. The young lord nodded, blowing out an exasperated breath.

"Make it quick." He growled, before stomping out the room. Ciel ran thin fingers through his hair, muttering darkly to himself. 'I swear…girls can be the most aggravating of creatures.

* * *

Saya stared out the window of the car, looking at the sign above the building.

"…So I'm going to be a seamstress?" She murmured, her gaze traveling to the rather elaborate dresses behind the windows of the store. The bluenette nodded, his hands resting on the cane in front of him.

"Remember: You are going to get captured. Put up a little resistance, but not too much. We don't want them to try and kill you." Ciel said, his brow knit together. "That would be too much of a mess to clean up."

"And if you get into trouble, stay in character as long as possible." The girl turned to look at the raven, curiosity evident in her large gray eyes. She felt that there was something she had forgotten about the man…but if it was important, she would certainly remember it. "Someone will be over to pick you up tonight at six thirty. Don't forget."

She nodded, opening the door and climbing out the car and going into the shop. Luckily, the owner already knew she was coming and immediately put her to work with the other women. They sat on silence for a few hours, most of them too concentrated on their work to pay attention to the new girl. Saya hummed quietly, barely noticing the finger poking her arm.

"Excuse me…" Her head whipped around to look at the person, eyes wide with surprise. Green eyes stared back at Saya, the girl's face framed by poofy red hair. "You're new here huh? What's your name?"

"Saya…Saya Kisaragi. I'm from Japan." The redhead's eyes went even wider. "What's your name?"

"I'm Victoria! Wow, I've never met anyone from Japan…Why are you all the way over here?" She asked curiously.

"My parents immigrated here when I was 10, but they died." Saya replied slowly, mentally going over her cover story. She herself barely understood what had happened. From what that butler had told her, she had somehow gone back in time AND to another country. 'I wonder what father and Fumito are doing right now…'

"My mother works in the brothel nearby. She sent me to work here so I wouldn't have to work the streets like her." Victoria sighed, her gaze going back to the dress on her lap. "But my mom disappeared…"

Saya blinked, staring at the red haired girl. "What do you mean?"

The other girl shrugged, returning to her sewing. "Well…I'm not sure. I just saw her walk out with a customer the other night, and that was the last I saw of her."

The raven watched Victoria with worried eyes, gradually returning to her sewing. 'This must be what Ciel warned me about…how many people have disappeared from London's streets? And who exactly would do something like this?'

* * *

Days passed with no new developments for the Japanese girl, her day falling into a seemingly normal pattern. Eat in the morning, go to work, eat dinner, get interrogated by Ciel, and then sleep. How long had she been here? Weeks maybe, month, a year…or just a couple days? The only thing that seemed out of place the bloodstained clothes she often caught being washed by Mey-Rin, the girl's face pinched from the metallic odor permeating the air. 'Whose clothes are they?' She wondered, staring out the window of the car as the young lord frowned at her from his seat.

"And you're absolutely sure no one at your workplace has been taken yet?" The bluenette growled, an irate expression in place. The raven nodded in reply, her thoughts subconsciously drifting to the butler who hadn't come with them this morning. Sebastian was such an intriguing man….seemingly calm and collected at all time, yet she could definitely remember moments when he practically screamed danger. Perhaps that wasn't the butler though. It could have just been the strange side of her, the same side which convinced her to write sentence after sentence on paper each night, the same words in each. _Don't get too close._ It was so strange…what about him made her so wary deep down? Those thoughts plagued her while she sat in the shop, sewing yet another dress. Quiet chattering filled the room, creating a white noise effect for the raven as she moved onto another outfit. Gradually, Saya noticed a gentle poking on her arm, with the obstructive object moving to her side.

"Saya…Saya, why are you so spaced out?" She chuckled slightly, turning to flick Victoria's forehead.

"Just thinking about someone." Saya murmured, watching as the red-head rubbed her forehead with a grumble.

"Right~ anyway, I'll be taking my leave…so try not to get into too much trouble!" She got up, setting her dress aside and brushing off her shift. "I have to deal with some stuff to make up for my mom's absence…"

The Japanese girl cocked an eyebrow, worry overtaking her features. "But…you're not a prostitute…"

"I'm just doing cleaning, that's all." Saya stood up as well, setting aside the dress.

"I'm coming with you…Just to make sure you get back safely." She murmured, smiling. Victoria shrugged slightly, continuing on her path out of the shop. "It's not safe to be walking around by yourself anyway."

"It's not too bad. I've lived here most of my life, and I know it like the back of my hand." The red head replied, gesturing as she walked. The distant clap of thunder made both of them turn to stare at the sky, gray clouds moving across the indigo sky above, while a flash of lightening illuminated the clouds. "Come on, we'd better hurry. Rain will be string any minute now."

The two girls jogged along the cobblestone road, their pace speeding up as rain started falling. A carriage pulled up in front of them, the door opening to reveal a tall young man, dressed in rather expensive clothes, who smiled at the two. "Well what do we have here?"

Victoria bobbed a quick curtsy, nudging Saya to do the same. "Just passing by sir."

"You're soaking wet. How about a ride?" He asked cheerfully, the smile still in place. Saya stared at him cautiously, a strange feeling tightening her chest. 'This one..beware of him. But do not show him fear.' A voice inside of her muttered, calming her slightly. The sound of footsteps behind them was almost enough to warn her, almost enough time for the true Saya to come out. But all thoughts flew from her head as a cloth was clamped around her nose, a tight grip around her body keeping her from writhing out. Black spots filled her vision, the sight of Victoria being dragged into the carriage the last thing she saw before she dropped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Slow clap for the reviewers ~ Paxloria, xoxohanaChan 8998, Once Upon An Oddity, Velocirator-Senpai-Chan, kuromi123, and Fellow Sufferer(who kindly gave some very helpful criticism-thank you once again)**

'Grey.' Light could be seen through the blindfold, allowing her to see the color. 'It's been a while since I've been let out. Though that's my own fault.' Saya pulled at the binding on her wrists, sighing as she felt them give slightly. 'These can be easily dealt with later. Now the real issue is at hand...finding out where I am.' There were no particularly definitive sounds to be heard, but was definitely a smell that wouldn't be found in London's alleys. 'Something sweet...cake maybe? Perhaps I'm in a kitchen.'

"So, these are the...I'll go through and...from them." The raven turned in the direction of the voice, straining to hear more. A chuckle could be heard as well, slightly higher than the last voice. 'But definitely male...two men?'

"Not until I've had my choice." The second voice put in. "It's part of our agreement."

"Indeed." The third man had a slight accent, which Saya couldn't place. "How much did you get today?"

"Twice as much as usual! How did you get them to earn so much, in just a couple days?" 'That was the first man.'

The second man laughed again, and the sound of footsteps approaching made her scurry into her original position, lying on her side. "Let's just say its my skill. So, lets see the selection."

Saya closed her eyes, hearing fabric rustling near her. "Four girls today...this one is pretty...do you know her status?"

"From what her employer and her mother say, she's a virgin. She doesn't work in the brothel either; she works in a shop with that one."

"Do you want her?"

"Hmm, let me see the other three." Presently, Saya felt her wrists being untied, followed by the gag and blindfold. "Ooh, what do we have here?"

"She's definitely not from around here! How did you find her?"

"Just luck I guess~"

"She'll fetch a high price."

"Oh no." The raven felt hands lift her up till she was pressed against what felt like someone's chest, and her chin was lifted slightly. "This one is all mine."

Her eyes flew open, staring into the sparkling amethyst eyes in front of her. Long red hair was tied back in a ribbon, contrasting with the all black attire of the man holding her, who cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "I thought you said you knocked her out."

"I thought I did too!" Her eyes flew to the blonde beside them, confusion etched on a youthful face. The third man watched the exchange with mild interest, amber eyes gazing out from under jet black bangs.

"Well, are you going to go ahead with it?" The raven asked, fingering the gold strands on his outfit. "The night's still young. You have all the time in the world with her."

The redhead smirked, his hands running down her back as he pushed her against him, arching her backwards. "How about it? Want to give in to lust tonight?" He asked, his lips centimeters from hers.

A strong tingling sensation went through her body, warning signals blaring on red alert.

'He's not human!' Clenching a fist, she slammed it into the side of his face, regaining her balance as he let go of her immediately.

"How could you hit my face of all places?!" His eyes landed on her, the violets orbs going almost black with fury. Saya cocked an eyebrow, her grey eyes meeting his gaze.

"Don't touch me at your leisure." She muttered, her gaze flicking to the now awakening girls.

"I'm not your plaything."

The raven haired male cracked up, drawing everyone's attention. "Wow Lust, this must be a first for you. What are you going pick up off the floor first, your pride or your dignity?" He asked, as the blonde looked between all of them in apparent confusion.

"Shut your face Greed." Lust wiped the blood from his lips, walking towards Saya. "I'll make sure you have plenty of bruises to make up for that. You're going to be screaming my name ton-"

He was cut off as her heel connected with his chin, making his head snap to the side.

"Stop talking nonsense, demon." She murmured, the same condescending look on her face. 'I need to get out of here...I'm hungry, and I bet those guys are a bad idea to drink.'

"Don't look down on me!" The red head grinned, a dark countenance overtaking him. Greed whistled, grabbing the blonde's arm.

"Come Fumito. Don't want to be caught up in this." He said cheerfully, grabbing one of the girls and hoisting her onto his shoulder. "Let's have some fun while we wait."

"Fumito?" The raven turned to stare at the male, her eyes burning with fury. "You're Fumito?"

He blinked, nodding slightly. "Yeah, what's it to you girl?" She narrowed her eyes, but didn't reply. 'This isn't the same guy...maybe his ancestor? Then these demons...why are they with him?'

"I'm just surprised you'd have shady guys like this helping you."

"They make things easier for me. I'm going to become the richest man in London." Fumito smiled at her, that small, comforting action confirming her suspicions. "The brothels bring in the money, and I use it to purchase every building in the area. And trust me; those brothels are bringing in a lot of money."

"And the demons? Why are they working for you?" Lust groaned from his spot on the ground, glaring up at her, whilst Greed shrugged.

"With the proper motivation, we'll work with just about anyone." He replied, fixing her in his gold stare. "I'm in this for the money, and because I'm bored. Lust is here because he wants to sleep around each day without paying for a room at the brothel.

'Demons...entirely selfish beings.' She wanted to gag at the thought of being in that thing's arms. If she had been asleep much longer...she'd have woken up naked.

"Now answer my question." Lust stood up, smiling once more. "Who are you?"

"Saya Kisaragi, the liar." She replied, watching him as he circled her slowly. Something besides anger was in his eyes, making him seem more dangerous than before. 'Could it be...lust?'

"The liar? How strange." She dodged as the demon lunged at her, barely noticing how the other two males left the room. "Your body certainly doesn't lie." Saya slammed her knee into him as he went past her, followed by another punch. Lust crumpled to the floor, rolling to avoid the heel stomp aimed for his head and getting up again. Ducking Saya's next strike, he managed to get behind her, elbowing her in the back of the head. Saya winced slightly as she turned, blocking the kick aimed for her head. The force shoved her backwards, enough for Lust to make his move. Tackling her, the redhead wrapped his arms around her legs, keeping them still. The raven immediately started raining blows on his head, making him mutter cursed under his breath as he released her legs to grab her wrists. Saya started kicking, but Lust got onto her hips, leaning forward so she couldn't knee him.

"Get off of me so I can plant your face in the wall." The Japanese girl muttered, starting to buck her hips and wiggle beneath him in an attempt to get him off.

The redhead sneered, his face growing closer to hers. "Finally got you where I want you." He muttered, taking in deep breaths. "You damn bitch."

Saya rolled her eyes. "Are you quite finished yet?"

Lust narrowed his eyes. "Not even close." He crushed his lips against hers, their teeth banging together for one uncomfortable moment before he pulled his lips off slightly, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Saya's eyes went wide, her mind too busy trying to process what happened to bit his tongue off. The redhead pulled away, smirking at her expression. "This next thing I do will work as an aphrodisiac. The next guy to put his hands on you will initiate it, making you want them immensely. Which is why I'm here to initiate it." His lips trailed down her neck, teasing at her jugular before he bit down in her shoulder, sucking hard to leave a large hickey. The shock of pain snapped Saya into action, her forehead coming up just as Lust leaned down for another kiss. He howled, holding his bleeding nose as she shoved him off, getting to her feet. 'I need to get out of here...' Locating Victoria's prone figure, she grabbed her, holding her tight as she ran out the door without looking back. Lust gripped his nose, glaring after her.

"Dammit...I wanted to do it to her!"

* * *

She ran out, past the guards in front of the house and across the wet lawn, ignoring the shouts for her to stop. Victoria moaned slightly, opening her eyes to stare up at the raven.

"S-Saya? What happened?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." The Japanese girl staggered slightly, almost tripping over the cobblestone. A loud roaring drew her attention, seeing one of the furukimono looming over a group of men. 'Of all the moments to be without my sword.'

"What is that?!" The red head shrieked, watching on wide eyes horror as its gaze turned from the humans before it to land on them, it's interest peaked by the women. It immediately started bounding towards them, it's long red tongue trailing behind it as it picked up speed.

"Saya, it's gaining on us!" Victoria screamed, her grip tightening on the raven. Saya nodded, her gaze flicking back on the raging monster. 'What to do...I can't put her down, but I also can't fight...what am I going to do?' A loud scream from the redhead grabbed her attention, and she jumped immediately, barely dodging the claws lashing out at them. She landed on the appendage, running up its arm as fast as possible and reaching its back, launching off and heading the opposite way. The resounding roar and the sound of claws scratching across the cobblestones made the girl scowl, ducking behind a building.

"Victoria, you need to stay here." She murmured, setting the other down on her feet.

"But I can't leave you alone! We need to get help!" Victoria replied quickly, her eyes wide with fear.

"I can handle it. Don't move from this spot, no matter what happens." Saya smiled slightly, before rushing out, gaining the attention of the demon. It grabbed at her again, roaring as she latched onto its fingers, yanking it even farther down the street. The furukimono raised its hand quickly and slammed her on the ground, tightening its grip around her before she could recover. Saya managed to pull his index finger off of her before it tossed her into its mouth, clamping it teeth shut. Or that's what it tried to do at least. The raven planted her foot between its teeth, her hands going to the roof of its mouth to keep I from shutting. The demon applied more pressure, making her drop to her knees on the slimy surface of its tongue, which wrapped around her waist in an attempt to pull her backwards. Saya pushed an arm out through the gap in the monster's teeth, darkness starting to obscure her vision. 'Has it really come down to this?' She propped up the teeth as best she could, the light from outside almost completely dimmed.

"Sebastian!" She called out loudly, just as the last streams of light were cut off, plunging her into darkness.

**(A/N So~ Instead of basing Lust and Greed entirely after the FMA:B version, they are -or at least Lust is-actually based off of the Vocaloid versions: Duke Venomania and Marlon. Though the Greed in this version is a mix of Marlon and FMA:B's Greed)**


End file.
